Moments of Life
by lovesaver
Summary: drabbles basically! Each chapter holds a moment something that happens only once weather it be good or bad.
1. Laughter

Chp. 1 Enzan x Netto

Subject: Laughter

Age: 18 and 17

"Enzan, how do you see yourself 20 years from now?"

The chocolate haired net savior asked while holding back a slight blush. Netto and Enzan have been dating for five years, they were simply in love with each other, nothing more or less.

"Why?" The older one asked with that smirk that sends chills down Netto's spine.

"Oh Meiru told me to look ahead 20 years from now and ask myself if "its okay?", but I wanna know what you see!" He smiled that happy childish smile that always knocked Enzan common sense around. Enzan now wrapping the younger one in his strong yet gentle embrace adjusting himself up against the light blue wall so that both were comfortable. _**"I'll make him wait for a moment."**_Enzan thought smugly and surly enough Netto became restless in a matter of moments.

"I'll tell you what I saw if you tell me yours, deal?"

"Agreed." Enzan said while nuzzling the younger boy. "I see myself married with the love of my life on a patio swing chair holding hands and forgetting the world while watching our kids."

"KIDS!" He was about to say something until he saw that Enzan had a true content smile on his face. Those types of smiles are the ones that shook Netto up the most.

"Oi, spill it Hikari." Spoken with endearment that only Netto was given.

"Okay well I saw me waiting for you to come home in a light blue apron preparing a well cooked dinner and when you arrived you took me into your arms and gave me a passionate kiss…a-and.."

"Well? Go on"

"I couldn't finish my daydream cuz Meiru started asking why I was blushing so much." The only thing that filled the room was Enzan's deep soothing laughter, soon Netto joined in which somehow gave the small room a tranquil atmosphere.

**Love: Hmmmm so busy of late right Air-kun!**

**Air-kun: Yea collage for me and high school senior for you. OH yea we own nothing! I can't believe you almost forgot! We could have been sued!**

**Love: My bad geez! R&R until next chapter bye-bye!**


	2. Enzan's Gift

Chp. 2 Enzan's gift

Subject: catuion

Age: 10

"UGGGGGGHHHHH!"

This, my dear reader is a cry of pure dismay from the ten year old vice president of IPC. Here we have little Enzan in his red boxers standing in front a mirror, it seem that he has a red skirt in his hands. You must be wondering why? Well so am I! So let's read on him!

"Blues! Why do I have to go to this last meeting in a skirt? I thought only girls wore things like this?"

"Now Now Enzan-sama it's your way of showing that you have enthusiasm for all cosplayers and the cosplay industry!" Blues' voice rang from the home monitor. The monitor went to black and a screen lit up the whole mirror showing Blues in full form.

"That's the point I don't care about people who basically worship anime characters! The fans from overseas are worse! Misspelling the Japanese language in romaji KA-WA-I when really it properly spelled KA-WA-I-I if that's not a good enough example then tell me because I have a lot more! Also Blues who is the person I'm meeting with today?"

"Midori Tanaka. Age 60 years old Enzan-sama." Enzan eyes were open as big as dinner plates. At first it seemed like the small child had a heart attack. Moments passed by with no action from the human.

"Enzan-sama are you okay?" The boy's head shot up to meet Blues' eye. Enzan's face was the epitome of cute: watery puppy eyes, quivering lips, and a slight blush on his ears. "Enzan-sama?" Blues was worried now and wondered what shook his young charge_. "If it's an elder male and he is requesting me to wear a skirt it's highly possible he is a pedophile! Okay clam down Enzan! If the skirt is short then he is a pedo but if its pass the knees he is okay."_ Enzan's thought process was clearly turning into a mess.

"Blues cancel the meeting with the cosplay company right away!" Enzan's tone held nothing but hate in it.

"Whats wrong Enzan-sama?"

Enzan held the skirt up to his body showing blues that it was a little bit...inappropriate for him. Enzan threw it across the room with all his might. When he reached the doorway all he said was.

"This man is just another pedophile."

_**One week later**_

_**News report: Midori Tanaka head of Cosplay Inc. was taken in for rape of a seven year old….**_

Blues was glad Enzan had a sixth sense about these types of things.


End file.
